Deseo de cumpleaños
by The L.A.V
Summary: En este dia, su único deseo es que ella este junto a él. Raura. One-shot.


\- ¡Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Ross, que los cumplas feliz!

Ross no sabia que cara poner, cumplía 21 años pero su familia le seguía cantando su cumpleaños como si fuera un niño pequeño. Igual no le molestaba, ellos siempre iban a ser así, los amaba.

Después de que terminarán el típico canto de cumpleaños, Ross se dispuso a soplar esas velas en forma de 21 que estaban en esa deliciosa torta de chocolate que Stormie y Rydel habian hecho con tanto cariño.

\- Vamos, pide un deseo. - dijo Riker riendo.

El rubio cumpleañero tomo un semblante pensante y después de unos segundos, soplo las velas, seguidos de los aplausos de toda su familia.

Terminado eso cada miembro de su familia lo saludo respectivamente, aunque Rydel y Ryland casi lo asfixian con sus abrazos.

Terminado eso, una música suave empezo a sonar, ya que habían preparado una fiesta y en un momento (ya que eran las 9 de la noche) los invitados estaban a punto de llegar. Pero primero decidieron cantarle el feliz cumpleaños de manera familiar, ya que cuando los invitados lleguen, Ross sería el centro de atención.

Poco a poco, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la música también subio su volumen. Era algo que iba a durar toda la noche.

Sin embargo, el rubio tenia su mente en otra cosa

Reviso su celular por enésima vez, era casi medianoche y el mensaje de ella aún no habia llegado.

\- ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Tu amiguita todavía no te deseo felicidades? - pregunto Calum con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

\- Es raro, ella dijo que no podia venir pero prometio mandarme un mensaje.

\- ¿No crees que le das demasiada importancia? - Ross lo asesinó con la mirada. - Disculpa, solo digo que apenas conoces a Laura hace uno meses, y se esta llevando casi toda tu atención.

Ross repaso todo. Conocio a Laura exactamente hace 6 meses y 10 días si su mente no le fallaba.

Él andaba aburrido una noche y entonces decidio descargarse Tinder en su celular para matar el tiempo, allí fue donde vio el perfil de Laura y le hablo, sorprendiendose del amor por la música que sentían los dos.

Sin embargo ella se veia siempre tímida e introvertida, muy diferente de él, que tenia una personalidad no fuerte, pero si muy extrovertida.

Eran de la misma ciudad, pero a Ross siempre le parecio extraño que nunca se la cruzo, aunque es comprensible con toda la gente que vive alli.

Hablaron un mes por Tinder y recién en ese momento Laura decidio pasarle su Facebook y Whatsapp, después de que Ross le asegurara mil veces que no era ningún violador o algo parecido.

Las charlas siguieron, pasados 3 meses ya era habitual que él despertara con un mensaje de ella o ella con un mensaje de él, claro, eso si no se quedaban hablando toda la noche sobre música o sus futuros.

Ross le había pedido varias veces de verse pero Laura siempre se negaba, pero le daba la razón, aún todavía seguro ella no tenía la suficiente confianza en el y lo entendía. Aunque acepto hacer videollamadas varias veces.

Laura era una chica adorable a los ojos de Ross.

Las charlas con ella se fueron deshinibiendo más, literalmente no había día que no hablaran.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses, era noviembre y Laura cumplía 21. Exactamente un mes antes que Ross. Otra casualidad.

El rubio recordaba sus charlas de ese día por whatsapp.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿La niña se convirtió ya en mujer? "

"¿No crees que es una mala forma de dirigirse a mi ahora? Tu lo dijiste, ya soy una mujer, tratame con más respeto"

"Ya, ya jajaja no empiezes con tus berrinches, estoy despierto a esta hora para ser el primero en decirte feliz cumpleaños, mira lo que hago por ti"

"Pues eres lento rubio, Raini ya me lo dijo antes jajaja"

"Creo que desde hoy seré tu rubio favorito :)"

"¿Por qué lo dices? "

"Solo espera hasta la tarde, te dejare con la duda y me ire a dormir, feliz cumpleaños Laura :)"

"No te atrevas a dormirte"

Visto.

Ross le había preparado una sorpresa, como supo que todavía ella no estaba lista para verlo, decidio hablar con su amiga Raini para que le haga llegar el piano que habia comprado.

La sorpresa que Laura se llevo fue magistral.

Ross reviso su celular y habia más 10 audios de Laura, y eso que ella no solia mandarlos, diciendo cosas como no debiste hacerlo o cosas así pero al final agradeciendole con todo el corazón.

Pero también la sorpresa se la llevo él, revisando el Facebook de Laura al final del día de su cumpleaños, vio varias fotos que ella había subido ese día.

Fotos con Raini y otros amigos, pero al final de ese álbum habia una foto particular.

Era de Laura tocando el mismo piano que Ross le había hecho llegar. En el pie de foto decia "Regalo de alguien muy especial para mi" y varios comentarios preguntando quién se lo había dado. Al parecer Raini guardo bien el secreto.

En ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sentia algo más por esa chica que aún no conocía...

\- ¿Estás ahí Ross? ¿Rossss?

\- ¿Que pasa? - respondió el rubio, volviendo al presente.

\- De seguro te quedaste pensando en todo lo que hablaste con esa chica. - rio Calum. - ya amigo, diviertete.

\- Tienes razón.

La medianoche paso y la fiesta siguio. Ross sweet divirtio con sus amigos y hermanos, varias chicas trataron de coquetearle pero el las rechazo con cortesía. Algunos tomaron de más, pero no sucedio nada malo. Excepto por Calum, que tomo tanto que se cayo a la piscina provocando un efecto domino y así también otras personas se cayeron.

Llegado las 6 de la mañana, la gente comenzo a marcharse hasta que sólo quedo la familia Lynch y Calum.

Ross se divirtio y mucho, pero al fin y al cabo el mensaje de ella no llego y se decepciono, no entendio porque no lo haria.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Sigues pensando en ella? - se le acerco Rydel y se sento junto a él en ese sillón que estaba en el patio.

\- No entiendo porque no lo hizo.

\- Hablando de eso. - Calum se acerco tambaleandose a él. - creo que hay alguien en la puerta, y te busca.

\- Es demasiado temprano. - se extraño Ross. - ¿Quién será?

Se dirigio rápidamente a la entrada de su casa y quedo shockeado, no podia creer lo que veia.

Era ella, vestida de forma simple pero que la hacia ver radiante a la vez y más combinado con el amanecer que se asomaba. No parecia real, tal vez no dormir y el poco alcohol que tomo le hicieron efecto.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? - dijo Laura tímidamente.

Sin todavía pronunciar palabra la dejo pasar.

\- Pero... ¿Como?

\- No te lo esperabas, ¿Verdad rubio?

Automáticamente y como si hubiera sido una necesidad de ambos hace mucho tiempo, se abrazaron.

\- No lo creo, no creo que de verdad estés aquí.

\- Fijate la hora, son las 6:30 am, mira lo que hago por ti rubio. - comenzo a reir Laura, ya que habia repetido las mismas palabras que Ross una vez le había dicho.

\- Esto es mucho más que tan solo quedarse despierto hasta medianoche, por eso no me saludaste. - se tranquilizo Ross.

\- Eso y porque mi celular justo murio, se dio para la situación, mira que celular uso ahora. - dijo Laura sacando un nokia viejo de su bolsillo.

Ambos se quedaron callados y mirándose a los ojos directamente.

\- Creo que tengo que disculparme, debi haber tenido la suficiente confianza en ti para poder vernos y...

\- Tranquila. - la calmo Ross, notando que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. - estas aquí, y es lo que importa, pero todavía no entiendo porque viniste a esta hora ni como supiste exactamente donde vivia.

\- Calum dijo que a esta hora y con el amanecer se veria todo más romántico, Raini le dio la razón.

\- ¿Calum?

\- Al parecer nuestros mejores amigos se llevan muy bien y planearon esto al ver el bonito gesto que hiciste por mi al comprarme ese piano, aunque yo no tuve suficiente dinero para comprarte algo y...

\- Ya. - Ross la calmo de vuelta. - mi regalo es que estes aqui.

\- Awwwwwwww, besense, besense. - dijo Calum que estaba escondido escuchando todo.

\- Mejor lo llevamos a su casa. - dijo Rocky tomandolo acompañado de Rydel, su hermana le guiño un ojo a Ross.

\- Buena fiesta amigo, wooooow. - dijo el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta con Rocky y Rydel.

\- Al parecer todos en mi familia sabían de esto. - se rio Ross de si mismo.

\- Fue por ese hermoso gesto del piano, demostraste en poco tiempo ser alguien importante para mi. - dijo Laura poniendose colorada.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose nuevamente.

\- Bueno, quizás mi cumpleaños termino y la fiesta también, pero tenemos todo este día por delante ¿Quieres que tocar alguna canción? Tengo todo en mi cuarto.

\- Lástima que no traje el piano. - comento Laura.

\- Tampoco creo que lo hayas podido cargar desde tu casa.

Los dos se rieron como idiotaa.

\- Bueno, pero al parecer nadie podra dormir.

\- Que importa Laura, estas aqui, quiero celebrarlo. - Ross tomo de la mano a Laura y subieron las escaleras. - Ryland, no creo que puedas dormir el resto del dia. - grito, ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la de él.

"Después de todo, mi deseo se cumplio"

 **Feliz cumpleaños Ross! Y a Laura tambien con un mes de retraso jajajajajaj espero que les haya gustado. Como crecen nuestros niños.**

 **Siganme en facebook para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones en The L.A.V (el link esta en mi perfil)**

 **Felices fiestas. Nosssss vemossss.**


End file.
